Gargoyle's Quest II
Gargoyle's Quest II, known as Red Arremer II (レッドアリーマーII) in Japan, is a adventure platform game and spin-off installment in Capcom's Ghosts 'n Goblins franchise. The game is a sequel (and story-wise, a prequel) to Gargoyle's Quest for the Game Boy and the second game in the Gargoyle's Quest sub-series. It was released for the NES in October 1992. Like the previous game, Gargoyle's Quest II features a similar gameplay style, which combines RPG elements with side-scrolling action. A Game Boy port, entitled Makaimura Gaiden: The Demon Darkness, was released in Japan 1993. Gameplay The gameplay is almost identical to the previous Gargoyle's Quest game. Traversing the Ghoul Realm is done via an overhead map view while action areas, such as dungeons and bridges, are side-scrolling. A few minor differences between this game and the original Gargoyle's Quest are the lack of random encounters and the addition of the Magic Tornado. Firebrand also moves much faster on the overhead map than he did in the first game. Though the game was released in 1992, it still utilized a lengthy password system. Game Boy Version In Japan in 1993, barely a year after its original release, a Game Boy port was released entitled Makaimura Gaiden: The Demon Darkness (魔界村外伝 THE DEMON DARKNESS). It featured some additional content, which includes two new action stages (a cave in the northern part of Sittem Desert and another cave in the desert where Dagon dwells). Completing the these levels will unlock abilities unique to this port of the game: a homing upgrade for Firebrand's basic attack as well as an astral projection technique that can be used to briefly scout out the area around Firebrand. Story It is said that long ago, in Makai, before human beings even appeared, Firebrand lived in the town of Etruria, training himself to become a true warrior. On the day of his ultimate test, the town is swept away by the "Black Light" and all of its inhabitants, including King Morock, die. Firebrand finds out this destruction is being perpretated by the foreign invader army of King Breager, ruler of destruction. Firebrand manages to destroy King Breager after overcoming several tests and becoming the legendary "Red Blaze", that swept away the Black Light threatening the Ghoul Realm by enveloping the world in flames. Firebrand earns the gratitude from the ruler of the Ghoul Realm, and is offered the Human Realm to rule over (it is just said it is a beautiful land, "under construction"). It is said the legend of Red Blaze is passed to generation after generation, and no closure on Firebrand's offer to become king of the Human Realm is given. Characters * Firebrand * Lucifer * Breager * Morock - Morock ruled over the town of Etruria, where Firebrand trained daily to become a true warrior. Firebrand who was away fetching the Argob's Pot to prove his worth escaped the deadly Black Light, and seeing he had succeeded, Morock granted Firebrand the Spectre's Fingernail, shortly before perishing. King Morock looks identical to Astaroth; however, this is unlikely to be him, seeing as how this game takes place well before his character's first appearance. * Barr - Barr ruled over the Town of Gibea, the nearest one to Etruria. Firebrand is sent by Morock to Gibea and finds Barr frozen to his throne by the effects of the Black Light. With some help, Firebrand managed to free Barr and received his power to continue on his journey. * Samuel - tells Firebrand to seek out Hecate, and that she will provide help in curing King Barr from the effects of the Black Light. * Hecate - a horned, blue-skinned demoness living in a cave north of Sidon who tells Firebrand about Breager and makes the Candle of Darkness for him so that he can complete his quest. * Verona - Lucifer/Rushifell's wife, she resides in Loosekeep castle and has the power of ice magic at her disposal. * Lethe - the oldest inhabitant of the Ghoul Realm, he is a sage who lives in the center of a labyrinth. Lethe tells Firebrand about the legendary Red Blaze. * Ghost - a common, easy-to-kill enemy that rises up unexpectedly from the ground beneath Firebrand's feet, similar to the zombies in Ghosts 'n Goblins. * Nagus - a green serpentine boss wearing orange pauldrons and bracers, Nagus fires three small orbs at the player, each branching off in separate directions. Firebrand can easily jump over them, and the single bouncing fireball he fires can be avoided by running under it. * Death Balloon - a green blowfish with arms inhales air at Firebrand to suck him in, then blows three bubbles at him that cause the boss to shrink. After he is defeated, Firebrand learns the ability Blockbuster, which destroys rocks on the world map, and is now able to meet with Hecate. * Sand Frog - desert boss is immune to shots when he moves back and forth like liquid. He will deploy small versions of himself from his brain to attack when he does so. The little sand frogs stick all over Firebrand and prevent him from jumping, so that the boss can become solid and charge at him with a headbutt. After he is defeated, Firebrand gets the Gremlin Stick. * Twin Guardian - two flying blue demon bosses have a varied arsenal of attacks but move very slowly, with one exception. They can link to each other, which gives them the ability to swoop down quickly or turn into a tornado that fires moon-shaped beams in random directions. For beating them, Firebrand obtains the Candle of Poltergeist. * Doppelganger - a boss that injures Firebrand only when Firebrand attacks him while he is looking like him. When he shows his true form, Doppelganger resembles a purple ghost. He is the fastest boss in the game. * Goza - the demon responsible for the awakening of Breager and his troops. He is a gigantic gold and blue armored snake demon with a red crystal in the center of his forehead. Goza wishes to destroy the world, and is aware Firebrand could become the legendary Red Blaze. He tries to stop Firebrand from fulfilling the legend, but falls against his might. * Darkoan - Darkoan is the present King of the Ghoul Realm. Thought dead after the attack of the Destroyers, he is freed of their grasp by Firebrand, and once Breager is defeated, he offers Firebrand Earth to rule over. Credits NES Version Planner: Ryo Object Designer: Takepong, Katu-M, Wild Cats, Mura Scroll Designer: Yuki, Rinda, K・Togo, Joe・Y Programmer: Cuty Ueyama Sound Compose: Sato Presented by: Capcom Gallery Characters Image:GQII_Morock.png|''Morock'' Image:GQII_King_Barr.png|''Barr'' Image:GQII_Samuel.png|''Samuel'' Image:GQII_Hecate.png|''Hecate'' Image:GQII_Hooded_Demon.png|''Ghost'' Image:GQII_Nagus.png|''Nagus'' Image:GQII_Death_Balloon.png|''Death Balloon'' Image:GQII_Sand_Frog.png|''Sand Frog'' Image:GQII_Twin_Guardian.png|''Twin Guardian'' Image:GQII_Doppelganger.png|''Doppelganger'' Image:GQII_Goza.png|''Goza'' Sprites and Screenshots Image:SandFrog.gif|Sand Frog Image:GQIITitleScreen.png|NA Title Screen Image:Etruria.png|Etruria Village Box Art Image:GQIIJapan.png|''Japan'' NES Image:GQII_NES_Box.png|''U.S.'' Image:GQIIEurope.png|''Europe'' Image:GQIIJapanGB.png|''Japan'' Game Boy Merchandise and Advertisement Image:GQII_GB_Guidebook.png|Keibunsha Game Boy Guidebook Image:GQII_Ad.png|''Advertisement'' Image:GQII_Japan_Promo.png|Promo for the 3DS External Links *Wikipedia article *''Ghosts 'n Goblins'' wikia article *[http://osg.myrmid.com/gq2/ The Gargoyle's Quest II Shrine] *List and sprites of enemies Category:Games Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Games Category:Fantasy Games Category:Horror-themed Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:NES Games Category:Game Boy Games Category:1992 video games